Shadows in the Light
by white pedal
Summary: Bakura awaits for Prince Atem's coronation, and Zorc tells him a story about his past and why he wants to rule the world.


**This was inspired based on learning something about Egyptian Mythology. And this may not be accurate to true Egyptian history so bear with on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

Bakura watched Egypt from afar, his velvet blue eyes glaring at the Kingdom as he brushed his dagger against a rock. Everything was quiet, all except the wind that blew in the sand, Bakura's hair was flying and framed his face, but he paid no attention to it as he was focused on the palace.

Especially who is inside that palace.

_"I see you are distressed about something, Thief King."_ Said a low dark voice.

Bakura smirked from the remark. "I wouldn't say distressed, more like I'm waiting rather impatiently."

_"I see...so what exactly are you waiting for? He is vulnerable now, this can be the perfect time for you to strike and end him and gather the seven Millennium Items."_

Bakura stands up. "True, but I want the Prince to be at his highest point before I tear him down. Taking him out now will be too obvious since security at the palace is completely tight and will be until the day he is crowned King of Egypt."

_"So you plan to destroy him on the day of his coronation? That will be in five days from now."_ Says the figure within Bakura.

"Which will give me time to prepare to destroy him once and for all, after everything his family had put me through, I will have his head." Bakura growls.

Bakura sits on the rock and puts his dagger in his sheath. His anger started to arise as the memories flooded in his mind, when his entire village was burning to the ground.

_"Looks like the memories from that day are still haunting you I see."_

"...I will never forget that day...where my village...my people...and my father were taken from me...I was only five years old...and I saw them being massacred and their carcasses being thrown into the cauldron..to make the seven Millennium Items."

Bakura clenched his fists as he saw the fire surrounding his home, his people screaming from the horror and pain as they were being murdered. And his father hugging him and saying he loved him for the last time before he was killed and his body was thrown into the molten lava.

_"It won't be long, you shall get your revenge soon enough, as I will also become the ruler of this world and let it be showered in darkness."_

"...I know...Zorc."

Bakura knew that as soon as he obtained his revenge, Zorc will rule the world. And Bakura will end up dead in the process, but he believes that even though he will get killed doing this, it will be worth it.

Bakura looks up, "Zorc?" he says, "Why exactly do you want to take over this pitiful world anyways? I've known you for years and yet you never told me your reasons."

Zorc was silent for a moment, but soon answered._ "...You can say that I have some unfinished business to attend_ to."

Bakura snorts. "Well best of luck on that, while you have your powers we still have to face the Egyptian God's. Including Ra himself."

_"...Ah yes..Ra, almost forgot about him...I'm certain he will be surprised to see me after all this time."_

Bakura perked up and was surprised. "Wait? You knew Ra?"

_"I did Centuries ago...he was the one who trapped me in that Tablet in your home village before it was even built by your ancestors."_ Zorc says.

"Trapped?" Bakura says, he sits up, "Alright, now I'm curious. What is exactly is this all about?"

Zorc growled. _"This..about revenge, much like yours but mine is different."_

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "So you are also getting revenge, only against Ra for sending you away."

_"Yes...vengeance...against my brother."_

Bakura went wide-eyed in shock and disbelief from Zorcs words. "Brothers!? Alright, explain yourself Zorc! You and Ra, the Egyptian God of the sun, brothers?"

Zorc narrows his eyes at the memories he held, then he started to tell his story.

_"We all know the story that Ra was once a human Pharaoh named King Tutankhamun. Well not only was Ra mortal once, so was I many years ago to."_

"So you were human once?" Bakura asks.

_"Yes, a memory I wish to forget. Especially the memory of that wretched King as my brother."_

"So if you were human and you were King Tut were brothers, that means you were a Prince of Egypt at one point correct?"

_"...Actually_ no."

Bakura was confused. "What do you mean? You said you and Tut were brother."

Zorc looks at Bakura_. "We are brothers...but we are half brothers."_

"Half brothers?"

_"Yes, Tut and I shared a father but we have two different mothers. Our father was the Pharaoh, he was married to Tut's mother as his Queen, but he was having an affair with a servant girl who would become my mother. When she turned up with child, my father panicked and had her banished from the palace out of fear."_

Bakura glared. "So he kicked your mother out when she was pregnant because he didn't want anyone to know about his affair?"

_"Yes, if anyone found out he got my mother pregnant and he was committing infidelity behind his Queens back, my father would be looked down upon as a disgrace. It was clear that he wanted Tut as his only son and child for the sake of his reputation and society."_

Bakura took out his dagger again and smirked. "Typical royal scum, they would do anything to cover their tracks for their name sake, especially the children they created with other people."

Zorc still growled. _"I hated that man, he left me and my mother to starve on the streets while my half-brother and his wife live in luxury. When I was six my mother passed away from illness, of course no helped her because after she was kicked out of the palace, she had to support herself and me by becoming a prostitute. And no one took me in on the count that I was a bastard child, my mother was able to tell me about my father and what he did before she died. On the day of her death, I buried her myself..and plotted revenge against the bastard who is my father."_

Bakura chuckled a bit. "Of course, so how did you get your revenge? Did you tell his wife that he'd been a naughty boy and made her leave him? Or tell the people what he did? Or tell your brother that he was a low life and a dead beat father to you?"

_"No, but when I was fifteen I snuck into the palace to introduce myself. I was in his bedchambers waiting for him, and when he came in, he was shocked to learn who I was."_

Bakura started snicker. "So the past had come back to haunt him."

Zorc continued._ "When I told him I was the son of the servant girl he was involved with, he told me to leave and never return. The all-powerful Pharaoh was afraid of the mistake he made, so I challenged him to a Shadow game. Luckily for me when I was younger I was taken in by dark Magicians who taught me black magic, and of course I won with the price of my father losing his sanity..he got a dagger from the table and slit his throat right in front of me and died shortly after."_

_"All of Egypt panicked, and his wife the Queen died soon after from a broken heart. I pitied her for that because her husband was a scoundrel who broke their marriage vows behind her back, and I never really had anything against her. It wasn't long before I finally met Tut face to face and told him what_ _happened._"

"So what happened between you and your brother when you told him?" Bakura asked.

Zorc sighed. _"Believe it or not, Tut still took his father's side, regardless of the suffering I went through and he even called me a murderer when father caused my mother to die in the streets to keep his adultery a secret from him, his wife and the people of Egypt. From that day forward, we became mortal enemies, we ended up forming our own armies, his soldiers from the palace, and my dark creatures from my magic. We fought but it ended up with both Tut and I taking in our final breaths."_

"So you both died from battle?"

_"Yes...but than soon reborn as God's. Because our fierce battle we even rivaled the power of the God's before us, Tut became Ra, the Egyptian God of the sun and the "protector" of Egypt."_

"And yourself?" Bakura asked.

_"..I ended up as Apep, the Egyptian God of Shadows, but I soon changed my name to Zorc."_

Bakura was intrigued by the story Zorc was telling him. All of this, death, war and destruction all caused by one man who was trying to keep a secret, Bakura was actually amused by the story about how a royal screwed up so bad that he created a monster.

_"My brother and I fought again, only this time as Gods. I was close to defeating him, only he ended up trapping me in a tablet along with the secret court of the new Pharaoh. Ever since that day I was in an eternal slumber and was long forgotten, especially when your village as built on top of my resting place."_

Bakura looked out in the distance. "..Except that there was someone who hadn't forgotten your resting place."

_"...And it was massacred in order to create the seven Items...but while they sacrificed the lives of your people, those fools ended up setting me free. And I will unleash my wrath upon this land and cover this world in shadows."_

Bakura gave an evil grin. "Pharaoh Aknaunkadin may have escaped my wrath from his own peaceful death, but his son Atem, along with his uncle Aknadin who lead the destruction of Kul Elna, will pay with their lives. So they have better prepare themselves."

Bakura lays down on the ground and starts to drift off to sleep. While Zorc looks onto Egypt, the place that he grew up in, with hatred as his crimson eyes glowed.

_"Be ready when I come for you..dear brother, you cannot escape me, for I am the Shadows, and the shadows never die!"_

* * *

Fin


End file.
